Gotas de Jupiter
by NoOnis
Summary: Hacía un año, Fionna partió en una aventura única en su tipo: su auto-descubrimiento. A su regreso, la única persona que parece ignorarla es aquella a la que descubrió pertenecen sus sentimientos: Marshall Lee. [One-Shot]


**GOTA DE JUPITER**

_−He tomado una decisión_

Fionna los había reunido a todos en la casa del árbol sin darles alguna explicación, simplemente con decirles que quería hablar con ellos era lo único que necesitaba para que se preocuparan, no era como si Fionna, la heroína de todo Aaa fuera personalmente a tu morada y decirte que necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente sin decir palabra más. Eso en verdad era extraño y sobre todo para Marshall Lee quien además de Cake era quien mejor conocía a la chica.

Años de salir de aventura nocturna los había acercado tanto que a Cake ya no le importaba cuando ambos salían sin ella, mientras que ella por lo general estaba con su novio Lord Monochromicorn.

Marshall fue el primero en notarlo. Justo después de su rompimiento con el Príncipe Flama.

Pensó que tal vez, a causa de la circunstancias era una depresión pos-relación; que los suspiros, las miradas perdidas al horizonte y evitarlo se irían en cuanto le diera un poco de espacio para recuperarse, pero eso no sucedió.

Ahora los tenía a todos sentados en el sofá, menos él quien flotaba a un costado.

Nadie emitía palabra, esperaban la noticia que Fionna les estaba a punto de decir. Un sabor amargo invadió su paladar, la intranquilidad se apoderó de él de pronto como si supiera que algo no andaba bien. Entonces la bomba estalló.

−Voy a irme por un tiempo

.

Eso fue lo que había dicho aquel día hace ya más de un año y aún no había noticias de ella. La espera se hacía cada vez más dolorosa y angustiante. Sus noches pasaban sin sentido desde su partida.

Marshall suspiró al tiempo que escribió la última palabra de su canción. La copa del frondoso árbol tapaba los rayos solares evitando que su piel se carcomiera con el simple roce. La brisa en la colina mecía su cabello oscuro, momento como ese le hacía recordar la última vez que la vio, era la misma brisa.

.

_Había encontrado a Fionna solo unos minutos después, el sabía donde estaría ella. Era como un libro abierto para él y solo había un lugar a donde acudía Fionna en momentos como ese: el barranco desde el cual podías ver toda la extensión de Aaa. No estaba muy lejos de la casa de árbol así que a esas horas de la noche era un buen lugar para alejarte de todo._

Marshall se apoyó del tronco del solitario árbol en la cima; observándola desde su espalda, Fionna encogió sus piernas y las abrazó con fuerza contra ella. Miraba cómo el horizonte se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

La luna llena esparcía su brillo por toda la extensión de Aaa bañando el cuerpo de Fionna en el proceso. Su gorro con orejas de conejo resplandecía ante el tacto. Unas traviesas hebras rubias salían despreocupadamente por los costados del gorro.

Fionna había crecido sin haberse dado cuenta. La niña de doce años que conoció se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. No había sido capaz de darse cuenta hasta ese momento.

Marshall flotó invisible hasta ella, un buen susto seguramente le devolvería los ánimos. Se colocó boca abajo frente a ella y cuando estuvo listo su etérea figura se manifestó, con los ojos de demonio mirándola profundamente y mostrando sus colmillos. Hasta había hecho la pose que estereotipaba a los vampiros en las épocas anteriores, pero no pareció funcionar.

Fionna bufó desviando la mirada, a Marshall no le pareció; cruzó las piernas y los brazos aun boca abajo desaprobatoriamente.

−¿Sabes conejita? No es cortés salir corriendo siendo el anfitrión –dijo al haber flotado cerca de Fionna.

Fionna no contestó, parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado, aún su mirada podía notarse preocupación. A Marshall no le pareció que tuviera algo que ver con el Príncipe Flama.

−¿Sucede algo Fionna?

Fionna suspiró pesadamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia él, con esos ojos azules tan grandes que parecía vislumbrar el cielo del mediodía en su mirada, sin embargo, en ese momento esos grandes ojos solo mostraban un opaco cielo nocturno.

−¿Por qué has tomado esa repentina decisión?

Después de algunos instantes en silencio, Fionna finalmente habló.

−No es repentina, llevo bastante pensándola

−¿Es por el Príncipe Flama?

Fionna negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

−¡No tiene nada que ver con él viejo! Él y yo no somos compatibles y ya lo entendí, lo que creía sentir por él… desapareció –gorgoreó en su garganta una palabra inentendible−. Es solo que todos parecen haber encontrado su camino y yo no sé quién soy… digo, soy Fionna la aventurera y heroína de todo Aaa pero… ¿Qué hay de Fionna la persona? Es una desconocida para mí.

−Para mi no lo es −dijo al tocar el piso bajo sus pies−. Pero entiendo a lo que te refieres…

−¿De verdad? −sus ojos de iluminaron como dos auroras.

−¡Por supuesto conejita! Será mejor que vayas antes que el idiota de Gumball te encierre en un calabozo por ochenta años

Fionna sonrió.

−Gracias Marshall

Con sus delgados y aparentes frágiles brazos rodeo su cuello. Marshall no pudo evitar aspirar su aroma, era tan penetrante que le era imposible no notarlo.

Él estuvo tentado a rodear su figura, sin embargo sabía que si lo hacía no podría dejarla ir. Así que engulló sus deseos para complacer la meta de Fionna.

Esa noche fue la última que la vio…

.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que ella ya no estaba cuanto la necesitaba o quizás sí. No podía estar seguro, sus sentimientos siempre fueron tan confusos que nunca tuvo la intención de aclararlos. La verdad lo abofeteó esa última noche.

Quizás nunca regresaría y eso hacía que su interior se removiera como si aún hubiese vida dentro de él.

Marshall cerró el cuadernillo de canciones presenciando la vida en Aaa correr. Tomó el aperitivo que había traído y clavó su colmillo, engullendo el rojo de la manzana. Al terminar de succionar su color se recargó sobre el tronco del árbol, el mismo del de esa noche.

Una fresca brisa recorrió el lugar, adormeciéndolo pacíficamente, trayendo consigo un aroma que escoció su nariz, un aroma tan familiar y atrayente que deseó tanto… no le tomó mucho averiguarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Marshall Lee sonrió.

.

Finalmente su viaje había terminado. Había ido a tantos lugares, había conocido a tanta gente y disfrutado tanto de los olores, sabores que su viaje se demoró un poco más de lo esperado. Al final había descubierto tantas cosas que deseaba con fervor regresar a casa, deseaba ver con muchas ganas a Cake, Gumball y por supuesto Marshall Lee. ¡Había deseado contarles tantas cosas que cuando estuvo frente a ellos no supo cómo empezar!

Había tomado toda la tarde y parte de la noche, estaba exhausta, todos acudieron a su recibimiento en el Dulce Reino, todos a excepción de Marshall Lee, había tratado varias veces de ir a su casa o llamarlo, pero era como sino quisiera verla. ¿Habría pasado algo en su ausencia? ¿Estaría enojado con ella por haberse ido? No, no podría ser eso, el fue el único que la apoyo en aquel momento, pero aún le parecía raro que no fuera a recibirla como todos los demás.

Hasta la Reina Helada había ido.

Fue la noche después, cuando al entrar a su habitación en la casa del árbol justo cuando se recortó sobre su cama, una araña saltó del techo, ella inconscientemente se incorporó, solo para darse cuenta que la araña era un juguete y entre sus patas se encontraba un mensaje en papel.

Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el juguete y leyó el mensaje. Teniendo en mente a una sola persona capaz de hacer tal broma.

_Mañana por la noche en el Cementerio_

_ML_

Miraba por la ventana en dirección a la cueva de Marshall ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Por qué de pronto le envió ese mensaje? ¿Entonces sí quería verla?

Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza que cuando los primeros rayos del sol colisionaron contra su rostro se percató de que no había dormido en toda la noche pero no tenía sueño, estaba ansiosa por lo que esa noche le esperaba.

El día pasó lentamente, trató varias veces de perder el tiempo jugando con BMO sin éxito. Fue a visitar a Gumball pero se aburrió tanto que la hizo pensar más en lo que esa noche sucedería.

Finalmente y después de mucha espera el cielo nocturno había hecho su aparición con los brotes de estrellas fugaces y titilantes puntos de colores estampadas en el firmamento.

Se había hecho camino hacia el Cementerio en cuanto la primera estrella apareció. Sus manos estaban frías y temblaban conforme se acercaba a su destino.

En medio del Cementerio había un escenario, iluminado con faroles de colores. En él se encontraban instrumentos musicales, con varios zombis y fantasmas en ellos. Justo al frente del baterista zombi estaba Marshall Lee con su guitarra, afinándola hasta que pareció encontrar las notas perfectas.

La canción inmediatamente empezó a sonar con una melodía inusual.

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**__**  
**__**With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey **_

Fionna sonrió en cuanto la encontró con la mirada. Sus piernas temblaban, chocando las rodillas entre sí. Se sentía flaquear, sin embargo, ella nunca lo haría, su orgullo se lo impedía.

_**She acts like summer and walks like rain**__**  
**__**Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

Marshall miró con nostalgia el suelo, como si algo le afligiera._**  
**_

_**Since the return from her stay on the moon**__**  
**__**She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey**__**  
**__**hey, hey, hey, hey**_

No era el tipo de canciones que solía hacer Marshall Lee pero había en ella que le parecía tan personal y completamente él. Marshall tomó su guitarra colocó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, esperando el momento para mover sus dedos sobre el puente.

_**But**_** t**_**ell me did you sail across the sun**_

La miró extasiado con curiosidad, como si deseara que le contara cada detalle de su viaje.

_**Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded**__**  
**__**And that heaven is overrated**__**T**__**ell me, did you fall for a shooting star**__**  
**__**One without a permanent scar**__**  
**__**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there**__  
_

Sus ojos de demonio se posaron en ella. En cuanto empezó a tocar la guitarra sintió un nudo en su garganta. Junto sus manos sobre su pecho en busca de protección sobre ese sentimiento que empezaba acrecentarsee. Su cuerpo temblaba con las notas musicales.

_**Now that she's back from that soul vacation**__**  
**__**Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey**__**  
**__**mmmm…**_

_**She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo **_

Marshall extendió su mano con el puño cerrado hacía ella como si fuera algún tipo de arte marcial, Fionna rió._  
__**Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey, hey**__**  
**__**yea...**__**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**__**  
**__**I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain old jane**__**  
**__**Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land**_

En ese momento los pies de Marshall se elevaron a centímetros del suelo.

_**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet**_

Flotando a un metro del suelo, se recostó en lo que parecía ser un colchón imaginario, dejando que la corriente del viento lo meciera._  
__**Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day**_

Marshall dio una vuelta y terminó parado en la nada.  
_**And head back to the milky way**__**  
**__**And tell me, did Venus blow your mind**_

_**Was it everything you wanted to find**__**  
**_Había llegado alto, flotando sobre el escenario, con pequeños brincos en el vacío.

_**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there**_

Dejó caer su cuerpo cual pluma. Delicadamente hasta quedar a centímetros del escenario de madera._**  
**__  
__**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken**_

Fionna soltó una carcajada._  
__**Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong**__**  
**_

_**Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone**__**  
**__**Conversation**_

Marshall se acercó con parsimonia, flotando hasta ella._  
__**The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me**_

Marshall se señaló a si mismo y le dirigió un guiño. Fionna sonrió con los ojos húmedos.

El vampiro extendió sus manos y ella las tomó sin pensarlo. Marshall no necesitaba de utilizar mucha fuerza para sostenerla en el aire.

_**But t**__**ell me did the wind sweep you off your feet**_

_Ambos _flotaron hacia el escenario, sin importarles nada más. Observando los ojos del otro en una penetrante mirada que llegó hasta el alma._  
__**Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day**_

Marshall tomó su mano y le dio varias vueltas en el aire como si fuese una bailarina._  
__**And head back toward the milky way**__**Tell me did you sail across the sun**_

Tomó a Fionna por la cintura y empezó a bailar con ella en un vals aéreo. _  
__**Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded**__**  
**__**And that heaven is overrated **_

Con delicadeza, Marshall dirigió a Fionna hasta el suelo, dejándola en la primera fila de los espectadores. Regresó a su lugar en el escenario, tocando nuevamente los tablones de madera bajo sus pies.

_**But t**__**ell me, did you fall for a shooting star**__**  
**__**One without a permanent scar**__**  
**__**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself**__**nah nah nah nah nah nah nah**__**  
**__**nah nah nah nah nah nah nah**__**  
**__  
__**And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day**__**  
**_

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas sonrojadas, terminando en su barbilla cayendo finalmente en el suelo. Empapando con escurridizas gotas su blusa azul.

_**nah nah nah nah nah nah**__**  
**__**nah nah nah nah nah nah**__**And did you fall for a shooting star**__**  
**__**Fall for a shooting star**__**  
**_

Su sonrisa nunca se apagó. Esas eran lágrimas de alegría. Una que nunca había sentido antes, una que parecía irreal que te hacía volar en el espacio y la voz de Marshall cantando hacía que todo parecía mágico.

_**nah nah nah nah nah nah**__**  
**__**nah nah nah nah nah nah**__**  
**_

Marshall flotó nuevamente, dirigiéndose hasta ella sin dejar de tocar en ningún momento.

_**Are you lonely looking for yourself out there**_

Al terminar la canción aterrizó frente a ella. Rodeó el cuerpo de Fionna con sus brazos y se elevaron por el cielo, alcanzando las efímeras nubes del cielo.

Fionna vislumbró el perfil de Marshall entre las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, quien instintivamente le dirigió la mirada y sonrió de lado. Marshall bajó cuando creyó prudente, ella ni se había dado cuenta cuando habían salido del Cementerio y llegado hasta el pequeño bosque, no sino hasta que tocó el césped bajo sus pies.

–¿Y bien? –Marshall pasó sus dedos delicadamente por debajo de sus ojos, secando las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos celestes–. ¿Cumpliste con lo que te propusiste?

–¡Claro viejo! –golpeó su hombro con el puño cerrado suavemente.

–¿Qué fue lo que encontraste allá? –dijo ansioso, colocando la guitarra en el piso.

–¡Muchas cosas!… –soltó con emoción guardada, había tantas cosas que quería decirle a Marshall, tanto que quería contarle, todas sus experiencias, los momentos buenos, los momentos malos y aquellos en los que el dolor estaba presente–. Al fin descubrí quien es Fionna

–Me da gusto escucharlo Fi

–Pensé que… pensé que no querías verme –frunció la boca un poco apenada.

–¿No querer verte? –Marshall bufó–. ¡Es todo lo que quería cada día! –Al darse cuenta de sus palabras Marshall se rascó la nuca–. Digo, eres mi amiga y todo eso

–Sí, eso creo

–¿Eso crees? ¿No lo somos?

–En realidad –dijo reuniendo valentía en su corazón–, una de las cosas que descubrí en mi viaje fue que… deseaba que me hubieras acompañado, a veces se volvía solitario y… bueno yo… te extrañaba

–Yo también te extrañe

Fionna notó cómo el calor subió hasta sus mejillas y su corazón empezaba a palpitar rápidamente. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta aunque seguramente era demasiado evidente y ensordecedor el latido de su corazón como para que no se hubiese percatado.

–La canción, fue muy bonita en verdad me encantó

–¿Quién dijo que era para ti?

Fionna abrió sus ojos como platos y sintió que el color se le fue. Marshall rió fuertemente al notarlo.

–¡Eres tan tonta Fi! ¡Por supuesto que esta pensada en ti! No hice otra cosa que eso, pensar en ti

–Marshall –llamó Fionna nerviosa.

Era el momento que había deseado tener desde hacía un año. El mayor descubrimiento de todos, lo que deseaba con toda su alma.

–Lo más importante que descubrí en mi viaje fue… que te amo

Marshall entreabrió los labios, dubitativo a responderle algo, así que antes de escuchar un rechazo por su parte Fionna habló.

–Entenderé si no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero no podía callármelo, fue un año que estuve fuera y solo podía seguir porque sabía que cuando regresara estarías ahí, esperándome, yo deseaba tanto verte, tanto… –Fionna dio un paso hacia él, sin embargo, algo se detuvo al acto–. Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti y lo fuertes que son…

Hubo un silencio entre ellos. El único sonido que podía escuchar Fionna, eran las ramas danzar al son del viento y el sonido de su corazón al chocar en su pecho. Ensordeciéndole los oídos. Los labios comenzaban a temblarle y el nudo en su garganta volvió a aparecer, sin embargo, esta vez no era de felicidad.

El desasosiego empezaba a indagar en su interior. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que flaqueara.

–Tú no le tienes miedo a volar

–Fionna –dijo Marshall finalmente, soltando una risa burlona.

–¿De qué te ríes? –dijo apenada, no supo de donde sacó las agallas como para decirle todo eso.

Sabía de antemano que él, el Rey Vampiro y Señor de la Nochesfera nunca se fijaría en una simple mortal como ella, aunque tampoco podía mantener ese sentimiento en secreto.

–Que eres una completa tonta y que también lo soy yo

–¿Ah sí?

–No le tengo miedo a volar –negó con la cabeza y pasó su mano por las hebras de su cabello–. Tengo miedo de nunca poder aterrizar y nunca poder tocar el suelo donde tú estés

Fionna lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido. Sin entender a qué se refería en realidad. Marshall pareció notarlo pues rió de nuevo.

–Soy ese chico, que tiene demasiado miedo; miedo a que te hayas enamorado de alguien en tu viaje o que te hayan herido en el camino; Tenía miedo que regresaras y solo me vieras como el viejo Marshall que quedó atrás, el que nunca tuvo el valor para seguirte y pedirte que no te fueras… el que tuvo demasiado miedo para decir antes que él siempre te amo

Sin notarlo, unas escurridizas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Fionna, sin poder controlarlas, por más que trataba de limpiarlas de sus ojos. La felicidad era tanta en ese momento que no pudo evitar sentir que esa pieza que le hacía falta, ese pedazo que fue a buscar siempre estuvo a su lado, se sentía amada por primera vez, se sintió ella misma finalmente.

Lo único que siempre le hizo falta fue el travieso vampiro que una vez fue su amigo.

Ella de un salto rodeó el cuello de Marshall con fuerza, uniendo sus labios en ese momento. Ambos sintieron que flotaban o era quizás porque Marshall sin darse cuenta los había elevado hasta las nubes. Sin embargo, los fuegos artificiales en su interior explotaron en una ráfaga de viento, tan suave y cálido que parecía estar soñando. Cuando Fionna se separó de él para respirar lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos rojos que en ese momento mostraban calidez y que tanto le hicieron falta en el transcurso de ese año.

–¿Marshall?

–¿Si? –susurró colocado con una mano libre una hebra dorada detrás de su oreja.

–He decidido que mi siguiente viaje será contigo

–¿Y a dónde iremos?

–¡A las estrellas!

Marshall sonrió, tomó la quijada de Fionna delicadamente y besó sus labios nuevamente. Esta vez con el deseo y fervor del pasar del tiempo.

Ciertamente, el siguiente viaje sería el más maravilloso que harían.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot, es mi primero FioLee así espero le tengan tanto cariño como yo :)

Les recomiendo leerlo mientras escuchan la canción "Drops of Jupiter" de "Train" fue la inspiración para este escrito y también aparece en la historia.

No les puedo dejar el link :/ así que tendrán que buscarla, lo siento T_T


End file.
